This invention relates to an ultrasonic flaw detecting method and apparatus for detecting defects of balls as structural members.
Surfaces and insides of balls as structural members have been inspected by an X-ray test, a cyclograph tests or appearance inspection using a microscope or the naked eye.
In the hitherto used X-ray test, cyclograph test and appearance inspection, however, structural balls to be tested have been manually rotated. Therefore, the inspections with these testing methods are time-consuming and troublesome operations and whether the balls have been scanned all over their outer circumferential surfaces cannot be confirmed.